Gundam Wing Vissions
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Trowa's spirit leaves his body, watching helplessly as events unfold around him.


I finally broke the last barrier and went into the small cell. It was small and bare metal. It was extreamly cold inside. In the floor was curled a small body shivering. I reached down and woke the prissioner. With an intelagible uterance, I recieved a gash in my cheak. I pulled back slightly as I caught the hand that had gone for me in blind defence. "Duo, it's alright. It's me, Trowa, remember me? I'm here to help you." I spoke as soothingly as I could.  
  
I lost my composed, withdrawn aproach to the situation when he looked up at me. His face was bruised, swollen, cut, and broken. He could hardly open his eyes. He fell against me, sobbing as my anger mounted. Who in the hell did they think they where hurting an innocent kid? I was the one who had done the dirty work. I played both sides of the line. He had been caught in the cross fire and they had taken him apart. "I know you are in pain, but we'll get you back to earth and you'll be ok in a little while. Now I'm going to pick you up, try to help me." I patted his head until he let go. I hefted him on my back as gently as possible and made my way out of there. It was hard to shoot and hold Duo on my back. I made do. I ran out of bulits and took a shot in the shoulder while trying to get to my other gun. I fell back against the wall and onto poor Duo. He cried out,and slid off my back. I took the moment to kill the jerk that had shot me before going back for him.  
  
His body was in a knot on the floor. "No more." He begged me softly as I picked him up and hefted him over my shoulder. Blood was soaking my shirt and making it cling to my body as I carried him to our freedom.  
  
I was grabbed by my bad arm and slung into the wall. I lost Duo as I momentarily blacked out. I turned around to face a man in an enimy uniform. He kicked my gun down the hall and tossed his away. "Just me and you." He smiled at me. He was a barbie boy, prettier then Zechs.  
  
I accepted his challange and we started kicking the blood out of each other. "Trowa, get out of my way." Duo said with such acidity in his voice, I moved back against the wall. "I am death. Know pain Bastard." Bang. Duo shot the man in the face. It was a side shot and it wouldn't kill him, but it had rearanged his face and partially detached it. The man screamed, grabbing the bloody mess. He began to run away blindly, but two neatly aimed bullits shot his legs out from under him. "Live in Hell bastard." He growled softly before throwing down the gun and colapsed. Both his legs where broken in several places and I marvled at what he had just done.  
  
I scooped him up and got us out of there. "Remind me never to piss you off."  
***  
  
If I wasn't bad then people wouldn't have to hurt me. It was my fault that he had beaten me. If I had been good they wouldn't have touched me. I can't do anything right. I made Trowa get shot. I made them do it. Why am I so bad? Why can't I behaive? I try so hard. Just like before I was a piolot. When I was on the street people hurt me. They touched me because I was bad. It was my fault, I made them angery. Why can't I be good like Quatre? I'm a bad person. I don't deserve friends. I deserve being locked up. "Duo, wake-up and look at that. Isn't Earth beautiful from up here?" Trowa asked me as the shuttle closed in on our destination.  
  
I looked at the ball of rock and water with little excitement. "How long do you think it will be before we destroy earth?"  
  
"Duo! Don't think like that. You will be better and then I guess you'll have a better attitude about everything, but please don't talk like that."  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa." I told him in sincarity. "I just see more evil then good contained in the atmosphere."  
  
"It has it's problems." He nodded. "It's part of us to be in constant conflict. The other half of our mind searching for absolute peace. I know things are difficult for you right now, but I promise it will get better. Now...Dammit they found me!" He growled in anger as he manuvered the ship to return fire. He put it on auto after a moment. "Duo, I've got to drop you in your gundam. It's low on fuel, but it will land you safely and I'll fight them off and come back for you. You're bandages should hold for a while."  
***  
  
Duo pulled off his hat and wiped his brow. He looked mornfully at his canteen...empty. He sat in the meager shade of the beam cannon in the high noon sun. It was brutal and his rashons had run out late yesterday. With out water, he knew he would die soon. The pain in his body was growing and he could hardly take it. He welcomed death to an extent.  
  
I couldn't talk to him. I wasn't with him, yet I was inside his head and all around him. I couldn't feel my body. I had fallen in the battle. Was I dead already?  
  
"So~, kore wa ora no shi desu ka?" He looked across the desolate landscape as he asked aloud if this was the end. A few burnt and broken mobile dolls and rotting coarpses littered the landscape. Nothing more then specks on the sand...Soon so would be his eterianl bed.   
  
"No Duo, don't give up on Quatre, he's coming!" I screamed silently, unable to reach my friend. I could feel Quatre's soul in the distance.  
  
His gundam was beyond repair and out of fuel. He had saved the last bit of power until he was sure that no one would come for him. Then he would pull himself back into the machine and...finish his last act of defiance against oz and the romofeller foundation. Pasism or none, he would show someone something. He had no idea what it might be, but he would, he vowed.  
  
"No, you have to wait just a little longer!" I willed him to understand.  
  
A wave of nausia came over him and he was reduced to gagging helplessly. It was becoming constant. It was getting harder to resist the pain. Bile roze up in his throat and he lost his last battle. The one against himself. Choaking, he made his way to his gundam and sat in the seat for the last time. "Oyasuminasai Shinigami...Sayo~nara tomodachi." Then he pressed the button...  
  
"Nooo!" I begged it to stop!  
  
Quatre franically scanned the horizen for Duo's gundam. "La Sheed o soko!" He pointed at the familiar shape. Then it exploded into a firey glory. "Iie!!!" He burried his face in the man's side.  
  
"Quatre? Come and help him?" I asked with the desolate desert seeping into my spirit. I was answered by La Sheed.  
  
"We should go down and make sure it is over for him Master Quatre."  
  
"Alright La Sheed." Quatre wispered hoarsly.  
  
I could feel the life in him still inside the gundam. I decided the cockpit was made to protect us even when it was over. Like they knew that there was always something more. La Sheed pulled my broken friend from the smoke and ashes. Quatre gave him water and glucose, speaking softly of nothing at all. I did catch some of it. "Trowa will be glad to see you. Maybe he will come back to us or atleast his soul will rest."  
  
I was puzzled by the words. I tried to think but my mind felt heavy and my soul resisted the riddle. I faized out into the landscape.  
***  
  
"Trowa? If you can hear me, Duo is ok. I thought you might want to know that he's here and he is doing better every hour." Quatre said softly. He took my hand in his. "Please wake up."  
  
I felt very heavy and strained to let him know I was awake. I managed to move my fingers. I was rewarded with a squeeze. "I will come back later Trowa." His voice was excited. My body was to much for me at the moment and I fell back to sleep.  
***  
  
"Heero!" Relina half ran to where he was streached on the beach, thinking about life. Her dress was full and rustled in the wind as their hair whipped about in the strong sea breeze. She smiled at him happily. Things where good. The wars had all but ended and her influance was strong. The arts had taken off with great exuberance and parties where abundant. "Heero, you came." She stopped a few feet from him.  
  
I looked at them, wondering why I was with them in the middle of their obsessively strange yet devoted chemistry.  
  
Heero climbed to his feet. Her letter had asked him to come so she could talk to him. He had a hard time saying no to her. "Relina." He waited for her to speak.  
  
I felt like a bad person, spying on them, but I was helpless. I was like a fly on the wall that had been glued in place so I wouldn't miss any of the things I didn't want to see.  
  
"I...I want...you to come back with me. I...I love you Heero." She looked into his eyes. He took a step away from her. His eyes filled with shock, he couldn't speak. He shook his head. She began to cry. She threw her arms around him. "Please Heero, I love..."  
  
"Ai?" He cut her off short. He lifted her chin and studdied her face. He brushed her tears away. Then he bent and brushed his lips against hers. "Ai dewa arimasen." He pushed her away. Then he turned and walked away, leaving her to cry alone.  
  
"Heero, you are a bigger jerk then I am." I frowned at him.  
  
To my suprise, he looked at me, but foccussed through and beyond where my body would have been if it had bothered to attend. "I know." Then I faded away again.  
***  
  
"Wu Fei!" Sally touched his shoulder with a desperate kiss. He finally allowed her to fall back into the sheets. He just settled back on his heels and looked at her. She took a few miniutes to breath, before trying to ask him the same question for the third time. "Are you here with..."  
  
I couldn't look away or close my eyes and I suddenly felt even worse then when I had watched Heero squash Relina's heart.  
  
He grabbed a hand full of sheets and jerked them over the couple. He pressed his mouth agaist her's. "I do not wish to discuse it." He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"...The others?" She refused to give up, even though he promised to make dropping the subject worth her while. She groaned. "Wu Fei, no more, I'm tired!"  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, or atleast a ghostly equivelant.  
  
"If I answer you questions?"  
  
"Maybe in a little while." She nodded as he released her and propped on an elbow.  
  
"I'm not here with them, they are in the desert some place." He shrugged. His muscles stood out well defined as he lay in wait for her to relent.  
  
"One of them got shot down by the resistance, didn't they?"  
  
"I supose." He looked her over like a wolf looking over a rib eye steak. "What does it matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm ready now." She knocked him on his back, bairly keeping the sheet between them and me. I was alowed to drif out of there, thank goodness. I didn't want to see such things. It seemed like only a moment later that I was back in the room. Wu Fei was curled on his side a sleep in boxers and his blue undershirt. Sally was up and dressed. She opened the door and let in a tall man and she slipped away into the darkness. "I'm sorry Wu Fei."  
  
"WU FEI!!!" I yelled at him as the man pulled out a pair of cuffs and locked him up. I was confused. If Sally was a traitor, then Quatre was in danger too. But she looked so sad...  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Wu Fei a woke and struggled with the man who I could now see was Zechs.  
  
"Why are you going against your sister Zechs?" I glowered sourly as I faded agian.  
***  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre's soft voice called me. I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up. "No Trowa, you are too weak." He pushed me back.  
  
"Quatre, listen to me. Sally gave Wu Fei to Zechs and they kind of know where we are. We have to go away." I said softly.  
  
"It was just a dream." He smoothed back my hair. "You have a fever. I know it probably seems real, but it was just a dream. I spoke to Wu Fei a few hours ago."  
  
"No...is Heero here?" I asked, trying to prove myself sane.  
  
"Yes, how did..."  
  
"Ask him about Relina."  
  
"What about her." He apeared above me.  
  
"You met her at a beach and she said that she loved you and she wanted you to go with her." I struggled under his gaze feeling guilty again. "You said, "Ai dewa arimasen." then you went away." I was incouraged by his shocked face. "Duo blew up his gundam but he didn't die and Quatre, you started crying because you thought he had and La Sheed said you should check." It was Quatre's turn to gape at me. Then he nodded finally and left me alone with Heero glaring down at me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't know, but we've got to leave." I shook my head and nearly passed out for my effort.  
  
"Alright Trowa, we're going." Quatre apeared again.  
~THE END~ 


End file.
